Good Boy
by Violet Hyena
Summary: In Regina's new world, she finds the time drags on in a never changing town. But when she finds some goodies on the wonderful world wide net, she decides to try them out on her lover. With a little persuasion of magic and the right toy, she finds a way to keep herself entertained for several more years in Storybrooke. (Regina/Graham, pegging. More tags inside)


Remka on fanfiction(.net) requested I bestow some sexy-love for the former-sheriff, Graham. I didn't think I would at first because he wasn't with us long and couldn't think of anything that I could get into... but well... my mind does funny things. Funny-strange-porny things. I don't write conventional straight pairings all that often, but when I started thinking of Regina and Graham... you just KNOW Regina was talking advantage of Graham. But the extent of that was not explored. I don't think Remka intended this, but I think this is what happens when I'm given free reign.

I have a tender spot for pegging, and I think Regina would love it. Be forewarned, because of the moral congestion, I have to pull out all the warning signs. The scene itself may come off as consensual in nature, but Graham is still under the curse and Regina's got his heart; and using it for her own purposes.

Tags: Mind Control, Non-consensual, Dub-con, Pegging, (mentioned Heat Cycle), magical influence, Top!Regina, Bottom!Graham, sex slave, femdom, cunnilingus

Enjoy~

* * *

Long years in a town that never aged left self-elected Mayor, Regina Mills, of StoryBrooke, in an air of a constant rut. The unchanging days were hell on her nerves. Graham was nearly her only open ended entertainment. But even constant sex could get dull very fast.

She did marvel at the new things in the non-magical world. They had things, such as the internet. The curse gave her basic knowledge about it and how to tinker with it. She had never imagined the available information on the world could be at one's fingertips so easily. But then... there was a very interesting -and at first startling- thing she found, called pornography. Most of it she didn't care for and could easily roll her eyes at. But some piqued her curiosity; Such as a man kneeling at his mistress' feet and using his mouth to pleasure her. Then others, with false phallus' were pushed into a man's anus while he moaned and begged her for more. Those were the images that flushed Regina's skin and sent a flood of desire down to her groin. She certainly would like to see Graham sound like that in place of stoically thrusting his hips.

Regina also found that most of the items were mass produced and they could be shipped to her door step. She tapped her nails anxiously on the oak desk and a slow smile graced her lips. She impishly began research to find exactly what she wanted.

* * *

Regina mentally praised the invention of overnight shipping. It was much faster than sending a knight on horseback. She signed for the package in the morning and brought in the unassuming box to her room with her. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been giddy as she sliced the tape with the letter opener.

She wanted to summon Graham immediately from his job so they could play with her new toys. But she steeled herself. She would not rush this. She would savor every moment when he arrived after his shift. She had work that day as well, after all.

Regina opened the box flaps and tossed aside the order form and straight to the goodies. First she lifted out the black nylon straps of the harness and let it slide between her finger tips. The straps were solid, which pleased her since the harness had been anything but cheap. She set it aside and pulled out the main star of her purchase, a thick apple-red dildo with a large flare base and a nice flexible, vein textured shaft. She slipped the toy through the holding ring and it was snug as it reached the base. She fiddled with the straps, checked herself for time, and decided trying it on before that night was a good idea.

She slipped off her night gown and stood before her full length mirror. The straps were intuitive; she slipped the harness up her legs, around her hips, and tightened the straps. With some tweaking and adjusting, it was steady and she felt comfortable with it's placement. It cupped snugly over her crotch, making it not so useful for getting off, but that wasn't quite the point of it. As she stroked and witnessed the items in place, it just sent thrill through her and she decided that she should not be the only one looking forward to the night. She wanted Graham begging for it when he got there.

Regina removed her goodies and dressed for the day before the retrieved Graham's heart from it's small coffin. She smiled wickedly down at the slow beating organ. She was going to at least make the wait worth it. She held it to her lips. "It's been a very long morning, Graham. You have been in a lustful spell since you woke up. Your body has been craving attention. My touch." The heart began to beat at a rapid pace from her whispered, lascivious tone. Regina had played this teasing game more than once in a blue moon. "But, instead of wanting to satisfy your greedy cock, you crave... it inside. You want to be filled and satisfied in a very different way." The thumping only increased, pulsing hard enough to rock in her hand. Her smile became a little cruel. "You need it like a bitch in heat and you know the only way to curb the need is to go to your master." Satisfied with the pace of the lust-filled heart, she returned it to it's chest and left for work. She looked forward to an active night ahead.

* * *

Regina was satisfied when Graham was more than punctual. He was early. She opened the door at the quick knock, clad in her silken bathrobe. He leaned against the door frame and gazed up at him, his face flushed and his hair mussed up, as though he'd run his fingers through it many times over the course of the day. "Why Graham," Regina feigned surprise, "you're forty minutes early."

"Ah, well..." He ran his hand through his hair as he looked her up and down. She bent one knee out, letting black fabric part teasingly. "Doesn't seem to be much crime today. You don't mind, do you?" Graham was lucky he had a rugged voice or he would have sounded absolutely pathetic about asking that. Regina tapped her nails on the frame, watching him squirm in place for a moment.

"I was about to take a shower." She finally stepped back. "Join me."

"Well, if you insist." He stepped in and closed the door after him. He leaned into her kissed her eagerly, like a puppy that had been waiting far too long away from it's owner. She gripped his sheriff jacket and firmed the kiss for a moment before pulling back. He was breathless and spoke huskily, "I've been thinking of you all day."

"I've been thinking of you too." She grinned. "Now get your butt upstairs to the shower." She nudged him in the direction of the stairs. He jogged up, already starting to shed his uniform. Regina was not above watching his ass move since she was going to be getting to know it very soon. "You seem different today, Graham."

"Different? How so?" Graham pulled his shirt over his head and let his clothes fall into a pile on an empty chair in Regina's room. She sashayed to her private bathroom.

"You just look a bit hot and bothered." Regina turned on the water faucet in the tub. The porcelain tub filled quickly with warm water before she turned on the spray and left the glass door open for easy entry. "Something on your mind?" Graham moved into the luxurious tile and linoleum space when he was completely naked. She never did tire of his fit body. If nothing else, being a wildman in the Enchanted Forest made him a superb male specimen.

"Just, um, thinking of you." He kissed her nape and tugged the robe down off her shoulders.

"Oh?" Regina tugged the loose tie, letting the robe come undone and slide silently to pool around her feet. She turned to him and grasped his arms, stepping back into the warm drizzle. Graham shivered at the spray, but shut the door after them. The water was still warming. He caught her lips eagerly and leaned her into the wall. Regina pinched his sides and pulled them flesh to flesh. He was very warm against her, and already aroused. She gave a knowing smile, fingers raking over the muscle of his hip. "What have you been imagining Graham?" Regina couldn't remember a time when the sheriff looked embarrassed, but he was now; shy faced and red skinned.

"Nothing in particular," he said before clearing his throat. Regina chuckled, finding it cute.

"Nothing? But you're all fired up for _something_." Her arms snaked around his limber waist and squeezed his firm buttocks. Graham straightened up against her, eyes going wide. Regina's teeth caught on her bottom lip, smiling. "You look all excited, and I think I know what it is." She slid her fingers between his cheeks and he let out a surprised breath. She mildly wondered how long it would take her to break him. Perhaps 'bitch in heat' had become more literal than she intended. He WAS raised by wolves after all.

"What... would that be?" Graham asked nervously. Regina let her wet fingers slide down and was pleasantly surprised when his body leaned into her touch.

"You want something deep inside," Regina murmured and Graham let out a low, shaky groan.

"Yes." he groaned.

"Spread your legs." Regina tapped his rump. Graham was quick to respond, his feet hitting the sides of the tub. "Now, you keep your hands on that wall." He nodded rapidly, fingers spreading attractively on the white tile. She slid from under him and moved behind, taking a moment to press her pelvis against his backside. He let a quaky moan above the water and she hummed, enjoying the heat of his skin against her. She gathered soap in her hands and quickly lathered them before she slid her fingers further between his cheeks, giving a nice slick motion. He shuffled and his head dipped back, but he kept his hands on the wall. "Good boy." She kissed his strong back and he glanced over his shoulder. Regina was quickly learning to enjoy the sense of power she had over him. She wondered how he would look with something driving in and out of him. Her fingers were soon washed of soap but the fingers still toyed with him, only pressing in until he groaned before they slid away. Oh yes, she wanted him to beg for it.

"Nngh, Regina please..." Graham moaned deeply, head bowing. "Please..."

"Please, what?" She giggled when his butt pressed against her hand. "Tell me what you want, Graham." She ignored his wanting backside and nipped his back as she pinched a teased cheek.

"I need... I need to feel something deep inside." He relented, his fingers curled on the wall and slid down, almost like claws. "I want to _feel_ something. So bad... Please Regina, I need it so bad..." Regina stroked his side softly as a reward before she took up a bottle and flipped open the cap. High quality sylicone lube was squeezed onto her fingers and then paved a sleek road to the lovely bubble butt. The lube did not wash away like the soap. His tight puckered hole yielded to her wiggling finger. He stiffened before he let out a slight pained hiss as she reached the second joint.

"Graham?" She asked, only hearing that noise when she accidentally clawed his back during heavy love making. Graham took several deep breaths, head bowed.

"My god..." He murmured before he gathered his breath again. "Slower." Regina rolled her eyes but decided she would be gentle with the puppy. She eased out her finger before slowly pushed it back in. The hiss was back at a certain tightness before she draw back halfway. She toyed with him, watching the twitching of his body. Involuntarily muscles would flex, even though Graham was very still. New whimpers and moans were drawn out with each finger added. Regina had to take her time so she enjoyed it, trying to get him make as much noise as possible. She wiggled and curled two fingers into him, getting a sharper noise out of him. One very separate from his hissing. Regina's mouth curled into a smile as Graham's body started to relax at her touch. She was touching something that he liked and his body squirmed, making lewd movements against her fingers. His hands slid down the wall, a low, wonton moan reverberating off the tile. Regina let out a soft moan, heat gathered so much between her legs that she was already titillating her clit with her fingers.

"Please more..." Graham's moans deepened, nails digging into the lines between the tiles. "Please. I want to feel it..." Regina pulled her fingers from him and he whimpered, hips still gyrating for the sensation. "Regina..." He sounded so forlorn. Regina turned off the water and gave him a very wet slap on the rear, gaining a surprised gasp.

"Dry off and kneel at the foot of my bed." Regina ordered and he straightened, legs wobbly as he stepped of the tub. He dried enough only to prevent dripping before he gave her one more lustful glance before leaving the bathroom.

Regina patted herself dry, taking a moment to compose herself. Her new toy was just under the covers of her bed, but she hadn't expected to get that heated up in the bathroom. When she was dry, she hung up the towel and found him, as ordered, kneeling on the floor. He watched her eagerly as she walked over to him and Regina's fingers curled in his damp hair. She directed his mouth where she needed it most and Graham didn't need a verbal order for that. His wet, hot tongue worked its magic on her clit and his hands gripped her thighs to steady her. Regina groaned as spikes of heat crashed down on her and she gripped his hair tight. Graham had a talented tongue if nothing else. She quivered, nearing a short completion and held him there until she felt the waves of orgasm rock her hips. Regina let out a relieved moan as she pulled his head back from the task. Graham panted, staring up at her. His hand was stroking his cock, knees spread wide on the floor. He was flushed and still begging with his eyes.

"Get on the bed." She waved her hand and he was sitting on the bed a couple seconds later. She took several deep breaths to compose herself before she pulled the covers back. She held up the harness from under the sheets and showed it briefly to him; gaining a confused expression. She slipped it up her legs and tightened it into place. Then she showed him the red dildo. His eyes widened as he looked at it, starting to understand what she had in mind for him. "Hands and knees," Regina said as she slipped the toy into place on the harness. It rested nicely against her warm, throbbing clit. Graham obeyed, rolling over and sliding onto his knees and hands. Regina slid onto the bed behind him and chuckled when Graham's legs parted to accommodate her knees. She had more lube and a condom near by. She rolled the rubber down the shaft and watched Graham's butt wiggle anxiously. Regina smirked and gave it a resounding smack, which caused him to gasp.

"I bet you want this very badly right now," she whispered in the quiet room. He let out a shuttering breath.

"Yes," he said and Regina squeezed the lube onto her fingers, sliding them into him again, making him whine beautifully. "Regina..."

"I want to hear you beg for it," she said. Graham groaned from frustration, a streak of his stubbornness sliding back from his wild days.

"I have begged for it," he said. Regina hummed and pressed more fingers into him until he whimpered and then withdrew them, just to see his body lean back, searching for them to fill him back up.

"I have what you need, Graham. And that's my new toy, buried deep in your ass." She rubbed her fingers over the thoroughly stretched hole. She teased it with a finger and his hips moved back, trying to suck it back in.

"I need..." He let out a deep groan. "I need you inside. Oh god, I need you to fill me to the brim with..." He seemed to struggle with his words when she pressed the finger in deep, as far as it would go; but he wasn't satisfied with just that anymore. "Damn it, I need you to fuck me so hard I can't walk." He panted desperately, looking at her over his shoulder, sinking to his elbows in the soft sheets. Regina smiled and withdrew her finger. She lubed up the toy and pressed the head to his well fingered hole. She let it slide up along his crack, just to torture him for a second more. "Fuck please. I need it so bad..." He gasped when the head of the toy popped in.

"The more you talk, the deeper it goes." She said and his body started quaking as he pushed back against the cock.

"Oh yes, please give it to me hard," Graham said in a rushed breath. "Fuck me hard. Deep inside, to feel... Oh~" Graham let out a deep, resonating moan as she pushed and rocked her way into his body. "Oh yes, more, more..." Graham pushed against it, body trying so hard to suck the red dildo into him. Regina giggled, watching the lovely dark red disappear into his tight hole. She amused herself, her thumbs spreading his cheeks to get a better view of the red toy disappearing into him. She settled all the way in and Graham moaned heavily. The toy was giving her a nice massage when ever she moved.

"You love it, don't you?" She purred before giving him the first steady thrust. His whole body trembled and he pushed back. "You look so good, shaking under me like this." She squeezed his hips in her hands. He gripped the sheets under him and his face buried in them. "You love it, don't you?" She thrust her hips lazily into him.

"Yes, please, don't stop. Don't stop." He panted heavily against the sheets. "More..." she smiled and held his hips tight. Her hips snapped forward, driving the cock deep into him, earning whiny moans muffled into the sheets.

"Such a greedy hole you have," she said. "It can never seem to get enough." His backside trembled and arch but she could only have so much fun watching the backside.

She slipped out with no warning and his hips were left wanting in the air with a whimper. "Turn onto your back." He groaned but obeyed, rolling onto his back. His face was a burning red and his eyes stood out, watery but wanting. Regina scooted more between his legs and his knees lifted eagerly so the toy could return to its proper place. Graham's lips parted as she pushed it back into him and his stomach contracted and his chest heaved as she settled back into his body. "Talk to me, Graham."

Graham let out a heavy breath, as though gathering his thoughts. "It feels so good. Please, more." Regina rocked into him, just once; slowly. She loved that tortured whine from his throat. "It's better than I imagined. And I need it so bad..." His cock was dark red and very hard. She pushed his thighs back so they nearly touched his ribs before she gave him a real thrust. He jerked under her, a heavy gasp leaving him; unimpeded by sheets. His head fell back and his body looked like it wanted to arch, but couldn't freely with his knees being so close. She let her hips thrust freely into him and his hands braced themselves against her knee and the bed. He groaned, eyes closed. "Yes, just like that. Just like that." Regina smiled and used a little more force, getting a nice, steady rhythm going. He keened and gritted his teeth, face tight. His hand flew to his cock, stroking it furiously with the thrusts. After a few moments more he groaned louder than before, ribbons of cum landing on his stomach. Regina took that as her cue to slow to a stop.

Graham groaned wearily, his hand lethargically lifting to grip his hair, thighs twitching with the after shocks of orgasm. Regina leaned over and rested on his chest, a soft wheeze leaving him from the pressure on his recovering lungs. "Better?" She teased his flushed face with a kiss.

"Yes." Graham breathed, thighs closing on her hips, the dildo still buried inside him.

"Good." She gave him a mischievous grin. "We will have to do this again. I have so many ideas for you." He swallowed thickly but nodded. She patted his scruffy cheek. "Good boy." Regina was sure Graham would keep her entertained for several years to come.

* * *

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
